hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 17 (Special places and interest)
Special places and interest is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN visits the museum and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. *CHARLI pretends to be a tyrannosaurus rex. *TIM visits the barber (Kellie) and her team (Charli, Nathan and Kathleen). *CHARLI cuts some paper flowers to visit a friend. *NATHAN builds an observatory and looks at the stars through two telescopes. *CHARLI pretends to be a shooting star. *KELLIE shows Chats her time capsule, and they make a new one. *CHARLI swings on her swing. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three children (Nathan, Kellie and Charli) that look at the stars when a shooting star (Kathleen) lands in their backyard, they look for the way to get her back into the sky. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E17.png Charli_S7_E17_1.png Tim_S7_E17.png Charli_S7_E17_2.png Nathan_S7_E17.png Charli_S7_E17_3.png Kellie_S7_E17.png Charli_S7_E17_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E17.png Trivia *In this episode, Nathan and Kellie were able to see Jup Jup. *During Kellie's segment, she and Chats save a popcorn box, a card, a hairpin and a ribbon in the time capsule. Later, in Hi-5 Series 11, Episode 19 (Finding treasure), Casey opens that time capsule saying she was the one who hid it long time ago along with Chats. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns What will we see when we visit the museum? Creatures small and awesome and dinosaurs so fearsome When we visit the museum, come on and visit the museum. What will we see when we visit the museum? Creatures small and awesome and dinosaurs so fearsome When we visit the museum, come on and visit the museum. ;Body move #01 Dinosaur, dinosaur, where could you be? Stomping through the undergrowth, chomping at the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Tyrannosaurus with big sharp teeth Scaly skin on top and underneath. Dinosaur, dinosaur, where could you be? Stomping through the undergrowth, chomping at the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Tyrannosaurus with big sharp teeth Scaly skin on top and underneath. ;Making music With a trim and a snip and a snip and a trim, I'll cut your hair just so With a clip and a comb and a comb and a clip, I'm singing as I go. With a spray and a trim and a trim and a snip, we'll cut your hair just so With a clip and a comb and a comb and a clip, we're singing as we go. With a spray and a trim and a trim and a snip, we'll cut your hair just so With a clip and a comb and a comb and a clip, we're singing as we go. With a spray and a trim and a trim and a snip, we'll cut your hair just so With a... With a spray and a trim and a trim and a snip, we'll cut your hair just so With a clip and a comb and a comb and a clip, we're singing as we go We're singing, singing, singing, singing, singing as we go. ;Body move #02 Snip, snip, snip go my scissors, snip, snip, snipping away I'm cutting out some flowers, making a flowery bouquet. Snip, snip, snip go my scissors, snip, snip, snipping away I'm cutting out some flowers, making a flowery bouquet. ;Shapes in space We live on Planet Earth warmed by the sun Nine planets make a solar system and it's not the only one Millions of stars make up the milky way Galaxies and superclusters light years away. We live on Planet Earth warmed by the sun Nine planets make a solar system and it's not the only one Millions of stars make up the milky way Galaxies and superclusters light years away. ;Body move #03 Lovely star up in the sky Sparkle, twinkle, shine The world looks small from where you are Lovely shooting star You shoot across the sky You shoot across the dark, dark night A ball of fire like a bright, bright light Falling to the ground Falling to the ground. ;Word play Time capsule, time capsule, travelling through time Time capsule, time capsule, keeping things of mine Precious things we put away, save them for another day The day has come when I can say it's time capsule, time. Time capsule, time capsule, travelling through time Time capsule, time capsule, keeping things of mine Precious things we put away, save them for another day The day has come when we can say it's time capsule, time. Time capsule, time capsule, travelling through time Time capsule, time capsule, keeping things of mine Precious things we put away, save them for another day The day has come when we can say it's time capsule, time. ;Body move #04 My mind's far away when I'm on a swing, I think about all kinds of things I swing myself up really high and I feel like I can touch the sky I'm on a swing, I'm on a swing, it's a very special thing. My mind's far away when I'm on a swing, I think about all kinds of things I swing myself up really high and I feel like I can touch the sky I'm on a swing, I'm on a swing, it's a very special thing. ;Sharing stories High up in the sky, zipping through the stars Watch us slide and ride, past the Milky Way and Mars See our sparkle trail, it's really going far It's a super, zooming, silver shooting star. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep that Jup Jup is seen Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about places Category:Ep with journeys with Jup Jup in a backpack Category:Ep about museums Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about insects & bugs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about hairdressers Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about scissors Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about observatories Category:Ep about telescopes Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about shooting stars Category:Ep about tree houses Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about time capsules Category:Ep about swinging Category:Ep about swings Category:Ep about helping